Rainbow Six
by capt. n
Summary: Several years after the the failed wedding Ranma is sent to join an antiterrorist team known as Rainbow. Xover with Ranma and Rainbow six the book not the game Please R&R. MAJOR REWRITE STILL UNDER WAY. I am not dead by the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey everyone long time no update. I'm going to have a lot more free time coming up so I'm going to try to update once a month or every other month.

This story came out a few years ago and was removed due to its lack of reviews and that I wasn't good at writing. Now that has changed and my writing has improved

Well as I always say:

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the original characters.

Rainbow Six

The Start

"Hey Mr. C, I hear that we're getting another team member tomorrow?" Domingo Chavez asked as he stepped into Clark's office. Chavez was from the ghetto of Las Angles. He was short and had a tanned complection. After seeing a member of his gang shot down just for walking down the wrong street, he joined the army the next day. He had joined the army with out going to high school, and when his commanding officer saw him trying to improve by takeing notes. He was put in the armies version of high school. After graduating he had gone on to become one of the army's premire scouts. After awhile he was chosen for a mission in Columbia. In that mission, he had seen what war is like. He had seen his friends cut down when it all went wrong. Remembering the helicopter extraction that had been one of the scariest moments of his life. He also remebered the one side gunner who didn't look like he had belonged there, that man had later gone on to be the President.

After taking out the man that they where after, Clark had taken Chavez aside and offered him a job working for the CIA. After going to work for the CIA he had gone on to earn his BA from George Mason University. During that time, He and Clark had participated in and pulled off some of the greatest missions in the history of the CIA. They had even been in office of the chairman of the KGB. They wherer legands in the community of intelliagance.

"You heard right Ding. This one's from Japan. Name's Ranma Saotome, some kind of martial arts expert. They say he's the best they've got when it comes to stealth and assault. I even heard that he can create a tornado with his hands. The odd thing though is that there were to photos that came with One is of a man the others a woman." said Clark. John Clark was a big man who had the look of a man who had been around the block a few times. A former navy SEAL, he had served in Vietnam for several tours. During that time he had earned the call sign Snake. He became known as a enemy to be feared and respected by the Viet Cong. He had gone to work for the CIA when he was asked to participate in a mission to reascue downed pilots who would have other wise been lost forever. Even though the mission had been a failiur, he had brought out a Russian officer with him. This caused Russia to put pressure on Vietnam to let it be known that these men where still alive.

"Your right, that is odd." Chavez said looking at the pictures. "Is hair that color even possible?" Chavez asked after seeing the hair color on the woman. "Well anyway, when does he, or she, arrive?"

"He's suppose to get in tomorrow and his wife will follow next week. I'll make sure that someone picks him up at the airport." Clark said. After that they got back to normal business.

The Next Day.

It was raining when Ranma got off the plane at Heathrow.

"Stupid rain" he muttered. It always seemed to be raining when he arrived somewhere. He was glad that he had brought along raingear in his carry on. Even though he had gotten used to his curse, he still didn't like the rain. He did like it when the rain had passed. How everthing thing seemed to be cleaner.

Ranma Saotome was 26 and looked like he hadn't aged a day since he was 17. He still had his hair in a pigtail. He was wearing a Japanese army uniform and was carrying a small bag. He then went down to baggage claim to get his big duffel and then caught a taxi.

Ranma had joined the army about a year after the failed wedding. He didn't know where else to go. After becoming the master of the Anything goes style, he had no where to go. So he joined the army. After going through basic, he was sent almost strait in to a speacial unit. The unit had been made up of martial artists of increadible power. Ranma had quickly become known as a strongest. After about nine years he had reached the rank of sargent. Around that time he had been told that he had been selected to be part of a speacial mission that would last several years and that he would be stationed in England. He had been ready to accepet to the mission when he heard that it involved going to England. He and his wife had always wanted to go there and now they had a chance to live there. When she had heard of the new assignment she had been excitited and started to pack that day.

30 Minutes Later.

The taxi pulled into Hereford, the home of the SAS and Rainbow. Looking out the window and saw several brick buildings and a gaurd shack at the main gate. The gaurd waved the taxi to a stop.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to walk from here. Security you see." said the gaurd. He was wearing full combat gear and had the look of a soldier that had not seen combat. He looked like that he was just out of basic training, though he did have a look of confidance. The man who was in the gaurd shack looked Ranma in the eyes and Ranma looked back. They could tell that each had done things that they where not proud of, but they had done anyway.

"Ok, I can walk from hear" Ranma said as got out and paid the driver. "I think I'm suppose to give you these?" Ranma asked handing the guard some papers.

"Okay sir, all your papers seem to be in order. Your to head over to those buildings over there sir." The guard said pointing to some simple brick buildings.

"Thank you very much." Ranma said with a light bow and headed in that direction. He was almost there when it started to rain.

Clark's Office

"Ranma Saotome reporting as ordered, Sir" Ranma-chan said saluting.

"Have a seat ma'am." Clark said waving to a chair across from his desk. "First of all welcome to Rainbow. I hope you know what we do here." Clark asked

"I've read the folder sir." Ranma-chan replied.

"After reading over your folder, I have some questions. First off, is that your natural hair color?" Clark asked. He had been wondering about it from the moment she had walked in his office.

"Yes sir, its natural. Its part of my curse." Ranma-chan stated. She had started fiddling with her pig tail.

"Curse? Your folder didn't say anything about a curse." said Clark. Now he was truly confused. He had never truly believed in cruses and what not.

"Yes sir. I'm cursed." Ranma-chan said, then she explained. "When I am splashed with cold water I change into what you see know. I have to addmit that after a few years it becomes natural to you. Hot water changes me back, but the problem is clothes, but I had that fixed."

"Oh? How did you get that fixed." Clarck asked.

"I learned to sew and how to make them change when I change." Ranma-chan explained.

"Okay, what is this curse then." Clark asked. He didn't under stand how someone could live with a curse, much less have one.

"Well, Its easier if I can get a glass of hot water because as I said, my cruse is triggered by water." Said Ranma.

"Would tea work?" Clark asked not knowing what to think.

"Yes sir, as long as anything has a small amount of water in it, it triggers the curse."

"Carol, can you bring in some tea please?" Clark asked his secratery over the phone.

"Coming right up sir." Carol responded

"All right then, tell me a little about your self." Said Clark. He was interested about Ranma's history. Ranma started telling him about his life and the training trip, leaving out certin parts that he didn't want Clark to know about. After about five minutes Carol came in carring a tray with tea.

"Here you gooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh." Carol yelled as she tripped over the carpet coming into the office.

Ranma turned around when he heard Carol yell as she tripped. He then saw the tea cups flying through the air right for him. He watch them come right at him with wonder. 'How does this happen every time? Water, hot or cold, just seems to find me.' he thought. He then felt the hot tea hit him. He then felt his uniform expand around him, fitting him a little bit better.

Clark just watched as the young women in front of him chang in to a young man. "What the..." was all that Clark could say.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

END CHAPTER ONE

Well, there it is. I am NOT going to repeat Ranma's life story. You will find out about Ranma's life after the failed wedding attempt as the story moves along.

Well, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well I've gotten good reviews on my first chapter, now lets see if I can do the same for this one.

A word on the time line, this story takes place after The Bear and the Dragon by Tom Clancy.

"" English

Japanese

''Thought

On with the story

I don't own anything other then the original characters.

It was still dark when Ranma awoke. When he looked at his alarm he saw that it read 4:45. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he decided to get breakfast started. He then got out of bed and headed towards the shower. He missed relaxing in a furo, just sitting there and letting the hot water soak your skin. 'I might be able to get something like that here. I could buy no problem, the problem is where would put it. I mean there are rules against installing things here.' It was during this thought process that the hot water shut off and the water became ice cold.

Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold Ranma-chan muttered to herself as she came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She had been forced to learn some modisty when it came to her female body in the army. After almost being court-martialed for walking around base with no shirt on. Her unit had been doing hand to hand practice and because the weather was hot, Most of the men, Ranma included, had taken there shirts off and had gone out side. After about an hour, a lite rain started to fall. It was enough to trigger his curse. After beating the living day lights out of the unit for trying to get a feel, she headed back to the training hall to pick up her shirt. Along the way she bumbed into the comanding general. He had been fair and listened to her story, he then told her that she was under orders to wear a shirt all the time.

After Ranma had changed back and eaten breakfast he went out for a lite work out. After he was done, he went to go join the team for the morning run. As he approched he could see that team members where gathering and doing streatches. He could see that these men had killed to protect others from the way they carried themselves. These men where willing to kill to protect others.

"Hey Saotome, why don't you lead off this morning. I want to see what your made of." Chavez suggested

"Okay. Lets get ready to go." Ranma said as the team fell into formation with Ranma at the head. He started with a lite jog, almost a walk, and slowly picked up the pace. Soon he was a good pace and everyone behind him was doing pretty good. No one was talking, they where saving all there energy for the rest of the day. After following Chavez's directions

"Ok sir." Ranma said as went to the head of the formation and started running. He started at an easy pace and very slowly picking up speed to a medium jog. About mid way he decided to incresed the pace to a fast jog. When he saw the shooting house come into view, he picked up the pace even more, to a medium run. When they where within 1000 yard of the building he broke out into a fast run. When they got to the building everyine was breathing heavily, some even leaned against the building. They had never had a run like that before.

"Okay Saotome, I think we can say that you are in excellent physicall condition. Much better then any of us anyway." Chavez told Ranma. After that he turned to the rest of team. "Okay everyone, we've had a chance to catch our breath, now let go punch some targets." He said as he went into the building with the rest of the team following him.

Inside the building was an indoor fireing line with paper targets and shooting stations with guns already laid out. Everyone went to a station and started shooting at the targets. The shooting was a little off due to everyone still be slightly winded after the run, however, Ranma had been putting each round through the same hole while everyone else had a small grouping. The only one who was able to match Ranma was Elltoro. He was the teams best shot with a pistol, and that was about to be challenged by Ranma.

One of the troopers came up to Ranma after the shooting practice was over. "Hey your the new guy right? Well I have never seen shooting like that." The man said. He was about 6'3" tall with short brown hair and brown eyes. He talked with a slight accent that sounded like it was from southern United States.

"Its not anything special. I can do everytime really, I was always good at shooting after I got over my dislike for guns." Ranma stated. As a martial artist he had looked down on guns at the begining, but over time he saw that there was a sort of art to them. Once he had mastered it he could give any olympic shooter a run for his/her money. Ranma could shoot a dime out of the air at fifty yards. He had once shoot a gernade as it sailed toward him causing it detonate early.

"Not anything special? Well I can't blame you for that I guess. I mean if you can do better then that, shouldn't you be long rifleman?" the man asked. "By the way, My names John Terry."

"Well I guess that its because I'm so good at assualt, I am also good at scouting." Ranma said. They turned in there guns and headed for the office where they would look over reports if known terrorists. They looked over the reports to become familiar with terrorists just in case they ran into one on a mission.

"Well I'm good at sea born assults, I was part of the Coast Gaurd Tacital Law Enforcement Team back home. I don't know why they picked me and not some Navy SEAL. I Guess that means that I'm th best around though. I don't like it. I mean the one who taught me was Master Chief Brown. I remember the one time that he came out one mission holding this little girl that hard been hurt. When he gave her back to her parents he was in tears." John's eyes began to tear up as he rembered the day that Master Chief Brown had made the ultimate sacrifice to save a life. He had gone into a blazing ship to save a young child. Several minutes later he came out with the child wrapped in a wet blanket, bleeding. There had been one terrorist left on the boat and had stabbed him in the back. He had killed the man. When he came out he collapsed and died before help could arrive.

"I know what mean. I remember the man who taught that taking life was sometimes called for. He died during a raid on a drug warehouse. Putting himself between several women and the dealers. He stood his ground out in the open, drawing fire from everyone of them." Ranma replied remembering Sargent Yamato. They had arrived at the office when the phone on his rang.

"Sargent Saotome." Ranma answered.

Mr. Saotome there's a women her claiming to be your wife. She attempted to assault one of the guards with a mallet. She's in holding right now sir. I suggest that you come and get her. (Crash) Mother of God she's got another of the bloody things. Someone help us, she's trying to break out. The man at the other end of the line said. He was scared.

"Sir, I'll be right over."

There Chapter two rewrite done and completed. Now to start on chapter 3 rewrite.

I am going to post the rewrites with new chapters. I once again thank those that have given me reviews. They are one of reasons that I write, The other reason is that I like to write.

Until next time...

Keep your stick on the ice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Nautilus Production.

Well I have gotten great reviews from everybody, well one of them was constructive criticism but those are always welcome. I am always looking to better my writing.

It's pretty hard Ranma in character in the real world, but I do it any way. I will not give up. I shall prevail and I will finish this story. Yes I do have an ending.

Japanese

"" English

() Sound

\\ French

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's

Mr. Saotome, there's a women her claiming to be your wife. She attempted to assault one of the guards with a mallet. She's in holding right now sir. I suggest that you come and get her. (Crash) Mother of God she's got another of the bloody things. Someone help us, she's trying to break out.

"Sergeant, I'll be right over."

"What's that all about?" John asked.

"My wife is here and she's trying to brake out of the holding area. I've got to go." Ranma said as he headed for the door.

1 minute and 30 second later

"Now calm down ma'am your husband will be here very soon, he said he will be right over. Is that okay?" The guard asked.

"He better be over here soon." Akane said. She was wearing a light pink sun dress and a wide brimmed hat with flowers in it. She was also holding the largest mallet any one of the guards had ever seen.

Hello Akane. Ranma stated as he entered the holding area. When did you get in? You weren't supposed to be in for another five days. Ranma stated. They had planned on Ranma arriving a week early to start get every one a little bit more acclimated to the shear force of destruction that they commanded. With Ranma being able to destroy a good sized town if he ever lost control.

I was going to surprise you, but these people wouldn't let me in. Akane stated. Akane had grown in her abilities over the years. She was almost at the level Ranma was he arrived at the front door all those years ago. I kinda lost it when they kept saying that they couldn't let me on the base.

Excuse me folks, but I there has been some sort of mistake. The head sergeant in charge of the security detail said in perfect Japanese. Mrs. Saotome, we where not expecting you for another five days as your husband said. He let us know the date you where to arrive; the guard at the gate was not informed to let you in today. He didn't even know who you where. Does that make sense.

Yes it does, thank you for clarifying sergeant. Ranma said. Is there any paper work that I have to fill out to get her out of here?

Yes sir, there is. It won't take to long. The sergeant responded.

About 30 minutes later

Arriving at there new house. Akane gasped at the size of the garden in the front. There where at least five different types of flowers and giant tree in the yard. The home was a duplex with a garage on each side. The trimming was a nice shade of brown and the sides where the reddest brick Akane had ever seen.

I don't believe it, it's beautiful. Who did the garden? Akane asked.

The couple next door, the wife is a gardener. It provides a little bit more of a challenge in the morning, trying not to step on the flowers. Ranma said as he held Akane close.

In southern France

\Jean, it's been to long.\ a man said as he approached another man sitting at a small café. \Why did you contact me? \ the man asked.

\Too many of our brothers are in jail. We must get them out if we are to accomplish our mission. Can you get them out? \ Jean asked.

\I will see what I can do.\ with that Jean got up and left.

In the Saotome house two hours later

"Do you need any help with that sir?" The remover asked

"No, I got it. If you bring in the sofa that would help" Ranma said as he picked up a cabinet with ease that had taken all of them to move. Akane was in the kitchen attempting to organize things. One of the first things she had gotten out was her cooking books. There where several skill level books. The beginner books where heavily used, the intermediate ones where barely used, and the advanced one had yet to be touched.

"That's all sir, well be going now." The removers said as they left.

"Thank you" Ranma and Akane responded. This was only part of there stuff. The rest was still on a ship some where in the Atlantic.

"Well, let's start unpacking." Ranma said as they went back in. Akane made a light dinner with stuff she had Ranma get at the PX (Post Exchange). While she cooked Ranma unpacked the bed and put it together. After dinner they both went to bed.

And that is that for now.

Well I am doing okay on writing these chapters. This one I shall see through to the end. I am also going to try to make my chapters longer because they are short.


	4. Chapter 4

A Nautilus Production

**I will make 1000 words in this chapter.**

Ok, now that I got that out of my system. That is my promise to you.

Know for some other stuff. I will be returning to school on the second. This is the most dangerous time for my works. I will keep this one up and running. I will make the time.

On with story

Insert disclaimer here.

Houston, Texas

A man in a dark suit walked into a down town office building. It was mid day and people where going to lunch or returning from it. The weather was cool due to several cold fronts that had rolled through at almost the same time. In the center of down town a culture festival was underway, the theme this year was Germany. It even had a beer garden with a polka band.

"Good day Jean" A man said taking a seat next to Jean in the beer garden. Jean was about 5'10", 182 pounds, brown hair, and oddly white eyes witch he kept under a pair of reflective sunglasses.

The man he was talking with had scar on the left side of his face. He was dressed nicely. He had a slight muscular build that looked ready to kill. His eyes held no feeling at all. They were cold, calculating, and deadly. They had the look of a man who had killed to survive.

"Good day sir. I would like to know why you wanted to meet me sir?" Jean asked.

"I heard that you are the best at what you do. Is that true?" the man asked

"That is not entirely true sir, there is always someone out there who is better then you, or will be at a later date." Jean knew exactly what the man wanted. He was considered the top assassin in the world. No one could match him. "Know, who is the gift for, might I ask?"

"For a group of friends in England, they say that they're the best at what they do." The man then pulled out a disk and handed it Jean. "Everything that I have on them is on that disk. Use the information well." The man said as he got up to leave.

"May I ask why you want to give such a gift?" Jean asked wondering if he had gone too far.

"Just set England ablaze, burn down every house and home, nothing is to be left standing of that one place. Erase it from the earth, not one brick on top of another." The man said with an anger born from hate. He would see this one place burn, even if he had to do it himself.

England. The Saotome Home

"Good morning Akane." Ranma said as he got up. He then headed to the bathroom for the morning ritual. Akane got up and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"Lets see here, eggs, vanilla, sausage patties, and milk." Akane said as she got the food out. At that time Ranma came out of the bath room and Akane went in. All in all it was a normal day in this Saotome house hold.

When Akane came out she saw that Ranma didn't have his shirt on. She saw some of the more recent scars on his back. She saw the ones that the bullets had made when the thugs had attacked them that night in Tokyo. She remembered how they tried to ignore them and enjoy the night. Then they pulled a gun and pointed it at her. Ranma had pushed her out of the way and got hit twice in the back. Even with two bullets lodged in his back and one collapsed lung, he tore into them and nearly killed them. He had spent two weeks in the hospital.

There was another set from shrapnel. He had gotten those from the now defunct United Islamic Republic. He was visiting with the American 10th cavalry in the Negev desert when they had gone into battle with the Army of God. They ended up crushing two heavy corps with only two battalions and a division of National Guardsmen.

Akane then went to work on breakfast.

Later that day

Ranma was in his little cubical reading over intelligence that said the world was at peace and nothing was up. He then got up, turned in the paper work and went out side. He went out side to do a few exercises. He was in the middle of an easy set when John came up to him.

"Dang, you think you could teach me something like that?" John asked. HE had seen Ranma doing the set and saw one of the most beautiful displays of martial arts that he had ever seen. As an amateur martial artist he was always looking for improvement. In fact he practiced every other day when he could.

"I think I could." Ranma responded. He was always looking for someone to teach his art too. "Lets' see what you can do." Ranma said as he got into a basic stance.

"Ok, here goes." John started with a right hook. Normally his right hook could break someone's jaw. But when he made contact with Ranma it felt like he was hitting a brick wall, a very hard brick wall. "Ouch, damn that hurts." John said as he held his hand. It felt like he had broken it.

"First off we need to work on your speed, and don't worry about your hand, it's not broken." Ranma said and then gave him some exercises to increase his speed. After he made sure that John had them down he went for a light run.

While he was running he saw some children playing in the yard and several cats. Ranma had long ago gotten rid of his fear of cats. He started to remember that trip.

Flashback

Ranma had once again been malleted into LEO (Low Earth Orbit) by Akane. This time he was heading strait for a temple.

'This is going to hurt' Ranma thought to himself, he then saw that he wasn't heading for the pond. With that he braced braced himself for a hard landing when a gust of wind shifted him right over the main temple. He didn't have time to react to his change in course.

He came crashing down through the roof and landed with his head through the floor. He then pulled his head out of the floor and looked around to see if had caused any major damage other then the holes in the roof and floor. He then saw that he had broken a statue. At that moment the head priest came in and saw what had happened.

"Are you okay young man?" The head priest asked. "We saw you flying through the air like a missile."

"I'm fine. It looks like I broke one of the statues." Ranma said deciding to tell the truth. The head priest looked like he could tell if he was lying or not. There was also something about his aura.

"Actually, I've been trying to open that statue for years." The pries said walking over to the statue. He then bent down and picked up a smaller statue of a cat on a base. "So the legends are true after all, the neko-ken is real. This is the one piece of evidence that proves it."

"I could have told you that, my dad put you through it." Ranma told him. He then felt drawn to the statue, not feeling any fear, he then reached out and touched it, instantly his mind was flooded with information. All of a sudden all he could see was a bright light with a cat in the center.

"Hello Ranma, I am C-chan. I am a cat goddess. You have almost proven you self worthy to master the Neko-ken. You must now do what you know is right. You must set right that which is wrong. You must say the words that you have dreaded to say, but the most important thing is to defeat your worst enemy. Your self. After you have done this and only after you have done this will you master the neko-ken." And in an another flash the cat was gone. Ranma now knew what he had to do.

When Ranma awoke he thanked the priest and promised to return to help with the repairs, he then went home. When he got there he saw Akane by the pond. He then built up his courage and walked up to her. He then said the hardest words for him to say.

"Akane, I love you. I have since I first saw you." Akane was stunned, she then said the only words that she could say.

"I love you too, Ranma. You don't know how long I've been wanting you to say that." With that Ranma scooped her up and kissed her on the spot. Nabiki choose that moment to step out and saw the pair kissing. She ran to get her camera. Before she could get to it she heard another voice. One that was not friendly at all.

"Well fem-boy is finally getting some." It was Taro. "I hope your ready for the beating I'm going to give you this time fem-boy" Taro said to anger Ranma

"Go away Taro, Your not welcome here, you never have been." Ranma said sternly. "And since when have you been able to beat me?"

"Since I learned a new trick, you see there's away to take the soul of a person. Taking there power and making it yours. There's only one catch, they have to die."

"You, You, I can't believe that you would do such a thing. I can not let you do that any more."

"The only way you can stop me is to kill me, and we both know that you don't have too much heart too kill anyone."

"You're wrong. I have killed and if I have to kill again to stop you then I will."

Ranma then got ready for the biggest battle of his life.

It was the most powerful battle that Nerima had ever seen. Both combatants would not stop until the other was dead. People fled the district in all directions. School children where bussed out. All the while Taro and Ranma where in the biggest battle of there lives. Finally after three days of almost none stop fighting Ranma landed a knock out blow. It would have been fatal, but he didn't have the strength left to kill him.

Then Cologne and the priest came by and saw the devastation that had been caused.

"I thought I had seen it all. My home town destroyed by the atomic bomb. My friends dying for a useless cause, we didn't see it as useless at the time but I was much younger then. We are lucky that no one has died these three days. I do not wish to see another death in my life. Is there another way?" The priest asked.

"Moxibustion." Ranma stated. "He'll never be able to harm another soul as long as he lives."

"Okay, it will be done." Cologne then went over to Taro and applied the moxibustion. "and so ends the greatest battle Nerima has ever seen."

Ranma then became a master of the Neko-ken, having beaten his worst enemy. He had not killed.

End Flashback

While Akane was cooking dinner she remembered the time when Ranma and Ryoga had gone to America to save her. She had been kidnapped Again, This time it was by some radical anti-Japanese group. They had threatened to kill her and other hostages if the Japanese living in America did not leave. She remembered when Ranma had appeared out of nowhere and Ryoga had come crashing through the roof and nearly killed all but one of kidnappers. The other one had shot her in shoulder and Ranma and Ryoga killed him.

She and Ranma had been through a lot together. They had had more adventures then she could count. Them many times he had saved her life and the times she had saved his. Deep down she felt that the ultimate battle was coming. The one that would change everything, the one that might finally destroy him.

And that's all for today folks.

I'd like to thank those who have reviewed on this fanfic.

To James Axelrad for the help full reviews mostly

To Jerry Unipeg for reading every chapter of all my works. You've been a great inspiration to keep writing

And to all the others who have given me good reviews.

Till next time. Keep your stick on the ice.


	5. Chapter 5

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

I've been doing okay for now, I'm going to see if I can keep it up.

"" English

/ French

>Japanese

() Chinese

(I only own the original characters. If you try to use them, go ahead. I don't care.)

And now without further delay, I want an A, on with the story.

The Visit and The Start.

It was 8 o'clock when Jean got back to his flat in Paris. He checked mail, started the laundry, and fired up his computer. On the flight back he kept wondering what was on the disk he had been given. He knew that the people that where targeted had to hard to get too just on the amount that had been wired to his account. He then inserted the disk. What he saw shocked him the man wanted him to destroy, Hereford, the home of the British SAS, one of the most heavily guarded places on earth. It was also home to a group called Rainbow Six, also known as The Men of Black.

He remembered when they had first shown up. When they first showed up it had been in Switzerland, from there they rampaged across Europe, with a string of victories they shocked the terrorist world too the core. No body could operate in Europe, or any NATO country. Only once had they taken any hits, and that was at the hands of some Irish terrorists.

This information was about a year old and he would need up to date information. He decided to make some use of his contacts in different armies around the world. He wanted to see if any others had been put on temporary loan to the British government. In this he could see who was part of this group and exploit there weaknesses.

Hereford, England. The Saotome House

The phone was ringing so Akane went to go answer it.

"Hello" Akane said on picking up the phone.

Hey sis, I know that your English is pretty good, but you don't have to practice on me Said the other person on the line. I was just calling to checkup on you, that's all. So how's life on England?>

Well it's pretty nice over here, Nabiki. The only real problem that we've encountered is the rain. It's like it never stops.> Akane told her sister. Almost every morning there was a lite shower. She had found out that this was the areas monsoon season and would be for a few more weeks. Well, how's everything at home?>

Well, Dad is teaching again and Mr. Saotome is helping him. They really have improved. I think that dad meeting miss. Hinako was the best thing that happened to him. He's really turned around. Oh by the way, they're planning on giving you a surprise visit next week. I decided to let you know because of what happened to you.> Said Nabiki.

Thanks Nabiki. Ranma has been busy. He's been doing a lot of training. You should have seen the look on the faces of the others when he pulled one of his stunts. I can't tell you over the phone, but I'll tell you when you get here>. Akane had figured out who was coming already. She knew it would Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, her dad and Miss. Hinako, and Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.

How did you know that I was coming along sis?> Her little sister had really grown up, so much in fact that she could tell that she was coming when she hadn't told her that she was. She had probably figured out who was coming by now.

It was in your voice. Look I've got to go. I've got to do some shopping I'll see you next week, okay sis, bye.> Said Akane. She really had to do some shopping, they where almost out of food.

Okay sis, see you next week then.> +Click+ Nabiki wondered what might happen while they where there. She knew that something was always happening around Ranma. She also knew that if something hadn't happened already, something would very soon.

A week later

Well, here we are Nodoka. This is where our son lives and works. I think that they said their house was over there.> Said Genma. He really was impressed. They had seen a group of people out for a morning run, what they had seen amazed them. These people where warriors, some of them had killed, and some had not. The way they had carried them selves showed that they where confident in there abilities.

I think that's there house right there husband.> Nodoka said pointing to a house on which the address numbers where the same.

I think you're right dear. Hey Tendo, we found the house.> Genma shouted.

We're coming Saotome.> Soun shouted back. Soun was across the road looking for the house. Miss. Hinako was with and when people saw them together they thought that a father was taking his young daughter for a walk, little did they know that they where engaged. Nabiki and the others where back doing some shopping at the local off base market for food. They would catch up later.

An apartment near by

/Thank you for meeting me here. I have something that I want to discuss with you. You have all heard of the men of black correct/ Jean asked. The men seated around the table where heads of the leading terrorist organizations. These were men who had survived where others had not. They all knew of the men of black, because they had taken loses from them. They all nodded. /Then I have a something for you. You are currently seated about 5 miles from there base of operations. The group is known officially as Rainbow Six. There commander is a man named John Clark. There is very little information on him, but it is said that he is a deadly adversary. So are the other members. There are two teams, I do not have information on those people, but I will soon. I suggest that we attack a week from now. Do you agree with this/ the others around the table nodded.

One of the men stood. He was not tall, about 5'4". He had a ragged scar on his cheek. /I do not know if one week is enough to prepare an attack on the home of the British SAS. Manly because it will take about two weeks, and that is pushing it, to get our most experienced men here, as many of our best fighters are already hunted. I think that we should attack in four weeks. It will give us more time to gather the men that we will need and to give them a little refresher course./ The others saw the wisdom in his words, for he had the most experience. /Jean, yes I know who you are, you are young and head strong you are also very wise, but you lack the experience that is needed to plan something like this. That is all/

/Thank you, we all need to be humbled every now and then. I guess it was my turn./ Jean said. / Know back the matter at hand./. They then went back to work.

Later that night at the Saotome house

Now that was a good work out pops. Haven't had one like that in a while. Feels good. Ranma said coming in after having beaten his father. Genma was currently laid out on the floor after having been dragged in by Soun. It was an ordinary Japanese living room with a low table, a couch, and a TV. There where some swords on the wall with a few wall scrolls, and the floor was carpeted. Some movies and books sat on some shelves near the TV. Hey mom, what are y'all going to be doing here?>

Well, we plan to see some of the sights and tour around a bit. We are planning on staying for about five weeks, not all here at your house, we have hotel reservations. Nabiki did the budgeting and we have enough to do what we want and some to fall back on.> Nodoka went on telling him what they had planned when the door bell rang. Ranma excused himself and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see John Clark and Ding Chavez.

"Hey Ranma, how's it going." John asked.

"It's going okay. Would you like to come in, my family is here, maybe you would like to meet them?" Said Ranma.

"Thank You. I think we will." John said as he and Ding came with Ranma holding the door.

"Every one, This is general Clark and Major Chavez. General Clark runs things around here and Major Chavez is my squad leader." Ranma said starting the introductions

"Please call me Clark. 'General' makes me feel like a REMF suit." Clark interrupted.

"Well, this is my mom and dad, Nodoka and Genma. That is my father in-law Soun, his fiancé is in the bed room right now. That is Kasumi and her husband Dr. Tofu, Kasumi is Akane's biggest sister, and Nabiki is the middle of the Tendo sisters." Ranma explained.

Clark and Ding where amazed at Nodoka's copper hair, 'well now I know where Ranma gets the red hair', she was also had on a dark blue kimono. Clark and Ding could tell that by the way she held here self that she knew how to use one of swords that decorated the wall. She was of medium height, and had an angular face.

Genma was portly and had on a battered white gi. He also had the look of a competent martial. He had on a pair of glasses that looked like they had seen better days. He carried himself as if he had been there and done it. He had changed in the last few years. He had gone from a lazy bum who was really good at martial arts to a person who threw himself into life headfirst. He had helped out in the community in several restoration projects, he had helped build play grounds and even gotten a job for a while. He was now helping Soun teach at the dojo.

Soun, having found someone to love again, had started to live again. He was teaching again and was putting in time at local fairs. He and Genma had even become official judges for the local tournaments. He had also helped to rebuild Nerima. He was tall and had a long face. He always wore a brown gi, except when he had to dress up. He also sported a mustache.

Kasumi had on a smile that would light any room. She had a slightly round face, and was of medium height. Kasumi was wearing a light blue dress with an apron. She also had the look of one that never let any thing get her down. No one could bring themselves to hit Kasumi for any thing.

Nabiki was wearing a women's suit that fit her like a glove. She also had an angular face that seemed to run in the family. She had the look of one that knew how to make money. She was slightly smaller the Kasumi.

"Hello everyone" Clark said with a bow, he had learned that on a mission in Japan. "It is good to meet you. As Ranma said, my name is John Clark." He said as he introduced himself. Clark was a big man, not fat, big. Very little of him was fat, most of it was muscle. He stood at six feet tall, and had broad shoulders. He carried himself as one who had survived combat, which he had with two tours as a navy SEAL in Vietnam. He was a legend in the world of special ops. His call sign was 'Snake', and he had been known as a formidable enemy by the Vietcong.

"My name's Domingo Chavez." Ding said introducing himself. Ding was almost the opposite of Clark. He was only about 5'3" and a small muscular frame. He was built like a runner. He also had the look of one how had been in combat. He had been involved in a secret war on drugs in Columbia. He had a Latin look about him, because he was from southern Los Angeles.

"Well, we were here to talk to Ranma about helping to train some of the people here in some of the skills that he knows. I take it that his father taught him most of what he knows, am I correct?"

"I didn't teach him every thing he knows, but I did lay the foundations. The rest came from experience and from other masters of the art." Genma answered.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner, I am sure you would like to here some of the stories about Ranma when he was young, and you can invite your families over." Kasumi stated.

"Sure, I think they would like that, don't you think Mr. C" Ding said.

"I don't see why not. I'll call them." Clark said pulling out his cell phone. After he had called his wife and daughter over Ms. Hinako came in to the room, in child form.

"Well hello, little lady. May I ask your name? My names John Clark." Clark said.

"My name is Ninomiya Hinako, and I just look small. I am actually 32 years old. It's a medical condition." Ms. Hinako stated. She was wearing a dress that looked to small for her. She had the cutest look about her. "There is a way to temporarily correct it." She said looking at Ranma. She then pulled out a coin and pointed it at Ranma. She then started a chant, as she chanted she drew a glowing ring in the air. Ranma saw what was coming and started pumping out more chi, and everybody went for cover. Akane grabbed Clark and Ding and threw them behind Hinako. As soon as she finished chanting a violent wind erupted.

Ranma was this now glowing with a red glow. Some of the glow broke off and headed strait for the glowing circle. After it passed through the circle, it went in to Ms. Hinako and caused a physical change in her. What Clark saw was amazing. He saw he age right before his eyes. What had been before a young girl was now a woman, the clothes that she was wearing had expanded to fit her a little tightly, but not enough to attract too much attention.

"This is how I really look, and I am engaged to Soun Tendo." She stated with a deeper voice.

"Well, let me start getting supper ready and then we'll eat." said Kasumi. Clark and Ding where speechless. Little did they know that they would be in for a long night of surprises.

END

Finally, this chapter is done. I took longer on this chapter then any others.

Don't worry about what happened at the house, I'll explain later.

I have made this chapter 2,555 long. My longest yet.

Thanks to all those who posted reviews, you really do help out.

To my English teacher who I know will be reading this, how about that for descriptive writing?

Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A Nautilus Production

By Captain Nemo

Ok, 24 reviews. That's almost 5 reviews per chapter. I know my writing is improving, my teacher read through most of this fanfic and approves of it.

I am thinking of posting the original chapter from my first try at this cross over. So if y'all want to se that chapter to see how it originally started, let me know.

(I only own the original characters. If you try to use them, go ahead. I don't care. Well I do care because I don't want to see them portrayed wrong.)

**WARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNINGWARNING**

**This chapter contains violence. If you do not wish to read about people dieing, please do not read this chapter. If I have to, I will change the rating. **

Well, its time for that one statement that starts all my works.

On With The Story.

It Happens

Four weeks later, out side Hereford.

Everyone is in place, we are ready to go at your signal. a man said in to a radio. He was wearing a type of urban camouflage uniform, and caring an AK-74. He also had on web gear with pouches. In the pouches were ammunition, grenades, and plastic explosive. There where about 20 other men in the room, and all were similarly armed. There where 10 other teams just like his waiting too be given the order to attack.

It had taken them about three weeks to get into the position that they where in now, ready to strike where nobody had dared to strike before, the heart of the British Special Air Service, more commonly known as the SAS, the world leaders in special operations. There base was also the home to a group known as Rainbow 6. He knew what this group was capable of, they had tapes of there actions in the briefing that they had received. They would not draw them into an ambush as the Irish had, the only time the group had taken any losses in combat. They would strike at there heart, during there morning jog.

Some where in England

Where the hell am I now? A young man shouted. He was wearing a travel pack with a large bamboo umbrella in it. He had on a yellow shirt and brown pants, both looked like they had seen better days. He also had on a yellow bandana that had black tetris pieces on it.

The Saotome House

So Mom, How was the trip? Ranma asked. He and Akane had seen there parents off and on for the past few weeks. They had been off touring England and had been enjoying them selves. They had done the normal tourist stuff and had even seen the queen at a public function.

Genma and Soun had kept there sparing to light level so they wouldn't draw a crowd, they had come close once. They had seen some Royal Marines practicing martial arts in a park in there off time and had gone over to watch to judge how good they where. When they said that they had enough to get by, the Marines took offense and asked if they would like to join them. They soon regretted it. Soun and Genma delivered a thrashing that left all the marines on the ground. They had seen them the next day and given them some pointers.

Well, we did a lot. Right now I kind would like to home for now, but I would not mind coming back someday. Nodoka said. She truly did have a good time. She and Kasumi had even learned a few new recipes, they had traded with Mrs. Clark, that she was waiting to try at home.

She remembered the night they had meet the Clakes and the Chavezs. How Ranma and his father had gotten into one of there fights over food, and the look on there faces when Ranma had splashed Genma with a glass of cold water, turning him into a panda.

Well its time to head out for the morning jog. I'll see you later. Ranma said as he got up to head out the door. See you out there Akane. Akane was known to jog behind the Rainbow troopers. It had become a bit of a challenge to some of them to see if they could out do her. No one had done it yet.

I'll be out there in a little bit Ranma. Akane said from the bedroom. Ranma then went out the door for the daily routine of jogging, weapons practice, and looking at intelligence reports.

Lately, a lot of high profile terrorists had dropped of the map, about 26 in fact. They dropped off the face of the earth at about the same time, and that had people worried. These men had talent, there was no denying it. They had fought in several battles and had taught others. The only reason that they where still breathing was because they had stayed in countries that protected them.

Near Hereford

"Okay, I know I'm in Russia somewhere. I think this is Siberia" said the eternal lost boy, Also known as Ryouga Habiki. He was trying desperately trying to get back to his wife. He had gotten better at not getting lost, in fact he could usually find his way back home in about two weeks.

A hotel room

Jean Picked up the radio mike, he was about to say the words that would cause the SAS there greatest defeat. He would go down as a legend in the terrorist community. He would be the one that brought the invincible SAS too its knees.

All teams. Go.

The guard shack.

The man on guard duty where surprised to see a delivery van pull up. It was not on the list for him to let in. He was coming out to see what the matter was. He then saw the side of the van open, in the van where several men holding weapons. He went for his sidearm and started to shout a warning to the other man in the guard shack. It would be the last thing that he did.

Almost soon as the door was open, the men inside where firing. One of them had an RPG witch he aimed at the guard shack. The soldier inside saw the other man go down, and right before the RPG hit he hit the panic button.

All of a sudden other vans where following the first one in, all had there side doors open and where firing at anything that moved. Every thing depended on speed, first on the target list where the armories, if they could take them out, the SAS would be almost helpless. They had to take those out first.

The Rainbow team was just entering the firing range when the shooting started. This would prove to be the critical later on. They saw five white vans coming down the road at high speeds, the thing that really got there attention where the men hanging out of the side, holding AK-47s, shooting.

"Everyone in the building RIGHT NOW" Chavez yelled. He knew that they where no match for men with AKs. They needed guns, and they needed them fast.

Everyone was hurrying into the building to arm themselves. The terrorist where now firing in there direction. They saw a bundle being thrown at them and knew it was a satchel charge.

**KABOOM**

**BOOM**

Everyone was blown off there feet. They quickly looked around too see if any one was injured. They where surprised that nobody was, then they saw Ranma standing there, arms stretched and palms facing the vans. One of the vans was destroyed, a smoldering wreak. "Get inside, I'll see if I can hold them off." Then the firing resumed. The team got into the armory, now they would have a fighting chance.

Near the battle

Ryoga sensed somebody using a lot of chi. He then heard two explosions close by. He then recognized who that aura belonged to. Ranma. He headed off in Ranma's direction. If he had used a chi blast that big, he would need help.

Hereford

Akane was jogging along when she heard the firing. She knew that she had to get cover, and fast. She was heading for a thick tree when she a child on the ground. She ran over to him, as she was running she saw a man raise a rifle in the kids' direction. Instinctively she picked up a rock at her feat and hurled it at the terrorist. The rock made contact with his head.

The rock struck home, right at the temple. The Terrorist fell dead as his brains where blown out of the side of his head.

Akane reached the boy and saw that he lay in an expanding pool of blood. She saw that he had been hit in the leg. She thought that he was dead as he didn't move or make any noise. She then saw that he was breathing, 'he must be knocked out' she thought, 'I better get him to safety.' She looked around and saw a row of houses, she ran over to them and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a man with a shotgun pointed right at her. "Can you help me, this kids' been shot?" Akane asked.

"Yes we can. Now get in here. Trust me lass you don't want to be out there." The man said. "I've seen a situation like this before. All you can do is sit tight with your weapon and wait for them to come to you, then cut them down as they get close." The man said. He had brought them into the living room. "Nancy, get in here with the first aid kit. We've got a kid who's been shot."

"Coming right away" His wife, Nancy, called out. She came running in with the first aid kit and got to work on the kid. "I haven't seen any thing like this in a long time, not since I was last deployed. We had some bad one's then. Damn, I don't have what I need. I'll have make do." Nancy said.

"I'll go and get some stuff from the hospital." said Akane

"You are not going out in that, I've been in the SAS for 15 years know. The best thing to do now is too sit tight." The man said.

"Look, there might be other kids out there, I can get them. Trust me." Akane told him. She was not going to sit around while people where in danger.

"Okay, I'll go with you then. Nancy, I want you to take the kid there to the Smithes behind us. I'm going to go with her."

"Okay, we should be safe there." Nancy then picked up the kid in her arms and went into the backyard and through the gate.

"Okay miss, what's your plan." The man asked "Bye the way, my names Harold Briggs, what's yours?" Harold asked.

"Akane Saotome. You can call me Akane." Akane answered.

"Your Saotome's wife? Well if your anything like him, I guess I you could be useful in a fight, let me get something and then we'll go." Harold said as he walked down a hall way. He came back with his shotgun slung over his shoulder, a pistol on his belt, and a rifle in his hands. "It's been a few years since I've done anything like this, but I figure I've still got it. Lets go Akane." Harold said as he walked out of the door. Akane was right behind him.

At the Armory

"Shit, just how many of them can there be?" Chavez asked to no one. They had already fought off two determined attacks. Several of his men where down, some needed medical attention fast if they where going to make it. Homer and Dieter, the teams snipers where on the roof providing recon and where doing a great job of keeping the guys with the RPG's down.

"Hey Ding, I got threw too some one, I'm requesting backup." John said. "Shit, these people are allover the place. I've got reports that there shooting at any thing that moves." John said after exchanging word for a few minutes. "Basically we're on our own for now, till the army arrives. Lets face it, they got us surrounded."

"Those poor bastards" Some shouted.

"Okay everyone, I don't know if we can hold them on the on the first floor, so lets get the second ready." Chavez ordered. On the second floor where the noncombatants and wounded, they could not afford to let these people get that far, they would protect them with there life. The team was very good at close quarters fighting, and they where about to prove it.

Near the hospital

"Shit, I haven't seen anything like this in a long time." Harold Said. There where bodies all over the place. People had been shot as they ran. There where several dead terrorist, along with several dead soldiers. The place had been turned into a slaughter house. "Come on, nobody is a live here." He said as he and Akane left the playground.

Near the other side of the hospital

"I've got to find Akane." Ranma said to himself. He had already handled several terrorists, taking weapons from fallen soldiers. He had already sworn to kill them all, he swore that he would when he held a child as he died. All the kid wanted was to take his dog for a walk.

At the hospital

Very few survivors where coming in. Doctors and nurses where attending to those who did come in. Several nurses saw a white van pull and went out to see if there where wounded in the van. When they got near the side doors opened up, and so did the men inside.

The men inside the van where about to enter the hospital when someone started shouting at them from there right, they turned to return fire and saw one man with a rifle, lying down deadly accurate fire. One of them was able to wound him before he dropped the last one.

"Bloody hell, this hurts." Harold said through clenched teeth as a nurse attended to him. He had been shot in the leg and was bleeding like crazy.

"I'm going to see if I can find anymore people out there who need help." Akane said as she left the room. Harold tried to stop her but she didn't listen. She went out the door looking for people while keeping an eye for any terrorist. She had just rounded a corner when she saw a man with a rifle raised. He aimed at her and fired.

Akane screamed in pain as the bullet hit her.

That's all for today folks. I was going to write a chapter like this from the start. I wan you to know that I am a lover of peace, I do not want a war, because war is hell. No soldier wants to go to war. War is ugly, people die in them. Here are some quotes from people about war.

"War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself."  
- John Stewart Mill

"The conqueror is always a lover of peace; he would prefer to take over our country unopposed."  
- Karl von Clausewitz

"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones."  
- Albert Einstein

"From time to time, the tree of Liberty must be watered with the blood of tyrants and patriots."  
- Thomas Jefferson

"War is an art, and as such is not susceptible of explanation by fixed formula."  
- General George S. Patton Jr.

Let these remind you that sometimes it is necessary for people to go to war, but that only those who are crazy welcome it. No soldier wants to kill, but if he has to, he will.


	7. Chapter 7

I have returned.

After school and working out at Philmont I finnaly have some time to write. I have about two monthes before I disappear again so i will try to put out as many chapters as I can in that time. I will not let this one die before its done.

Now to continue where I left off.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING EXTREME VILONCE AND LANGUAGE.**

One with the story.

Chapter 7. Good news, Bad news, and Vengeance

Diclaimer: Insert standed disclaimer here because I am a lazy bum.

Akane screamed in pain as the bullit hit her.

As her scream echoed through out the base two sets od ears heard. One was here husbands and the others belonged to a wanderer.

"Akane" Ranma yelled as he ran in the direction of the scream. He knew that she had been shot. He could feel it. Running as fast as he could he pas several terrorist, dropping to a firing he started lay down fire. When the terrorists saw there comrads start dropping they ducked behind a building. Spotting a group of SAS troopers moving toward him he used hand signals to tell them where the terrorist where hiding. While they where moving into position to attack, Ranma moved on ashured that the troopers could handle them. He kept on moving to where he heard the sound ofn his wife's scream when he heard a familiar voice shout "YOU BASTERED, DIE"

near the hospital.

Akane lay on the ground bleeding. She been shot before but it didn't hurt like this. She was having troule breathing when she looked down she saw that she had been shot in the chest. She could feel the pain from her collapsed lung. It was like nothing she had felt before. When she looked back up she saw the terrorist who had shot her advancing toward her.

"Your scream will not save you. Your time has come."

"Why are you doing this?" Akane asked.

"Why? You want to know why? You want to know why I fight these people? Because they killed my family. One of there so called smart bombs missed and killed my wife and children. My son was nine and my daughter only three. I loved my wife. They where all taken from me while I was teaching a class. I heard the bomb going off from my class room. When I got home there was hardly anything of them left for me to hold and bury. That is why I fight. To take away from these people what they took from me. Now it is your turn." The man said as he raised his rifle. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard someonr shout at him.

"YOU BASTERED, DIE" This person wearing a yellow shirt with black pants, he also had the largest pack the terrorist had ever seen. The crazy thing that he saw was the umbrella. Which the man in the yellow shirt openned with a flick of his wrist and sent it flying at him in the same action. The terrorist barley managed to duck out of the way, but the others Who where hiding behind the cornor where not as lucky as the umbrella cut through the builing and through them. When the terrorist looked at the man who had thrown the umbrella he saw him catch it. He closed it and put it on top of his pack before he came up to him. The man lifted him off the ground. "Now it's your turn to die. No one hurts the ones that I care for and lives, got that." The man then pulled his arm back to crush his skull in.

/Ryoga don't/ Akane said. Its not worth it. she was having trouble talking due to her collapsed lung. She knew that she had to get help soon. It's better if he's alive . She was in real trouble now. Her vision begane to fade and then went blank as she passed out.

/AKANE /Ryoga shouted when he saw her pass out. He knocked the terrorist uncounctious and dropped him on the ground. He was picking Akane up whenhe saw Ranma come running aoung the building. She's black out, I'm taking her inside he said as he turned for the hospital door.

/Okay go ahead/ he was about to follow when he saw a group of about five terrorist run around the corner of a building across he street. They where heading towards a gate when Ranma aimed his weapon at them and yelled at them to surrender. When they stopped and started shooting at him he returned fire. When all of them fell dead, he got up and ran for the hospital doors.

Central Office, Hereford England. Eight hours later.

"Sir, I do believe that we have the situation under control. Our loses where 75 dead with 125 wounded, a lot of them where shot down in the begining. The terrorist had with them 450 men, all of whom are dead except one who was knocked out by a Japanese gentleman who some how managedto get on base." The corperal reprted before being dismissed.

Hospital

Akane was coming out of a haze. Everthing was fuzy, all she could see where some white spots. Slowly they turned into lights and she realized that she was looking at the ceiling of a hospital. She then noticied something poking at her right arm, when she looked over there she saw that she was hooked up to an IV. She then noticed someone sitting int he chair next too her. As her vision cleared more she could see that it was Ranma. Ranma she called out, but it didn't come out right due to her throat being partched. It felt like a desert on here mouth so that all that came out was a moan. Ranma then woke up out of the nap he was in and saw that she was finnaly awake.

/Hold on Akane, I'll call the doc and get you some water/ said Ranma as he got up out of his chair. After Akane had come out of sugery, he had stayed with her the entire time. The only time that he had been a way from her wa when she was in operating room, he had been debriefed during that time and had gotten back just as she was being wheeled to her room. He had sat down in the chair next to her and had fallen asleep right away. After he had gotten up he went over to the door and called for a doctor. He then turned around and poured some water out of a pitcher into a cup and handed it to Akane. After Akane took a big drink she handed the cup back to Ranma.

/About how long was I out/ Akane asked. She still had a little trouble breathing.

/About eight hours. the doctors had in reinflate one of your lungs after they sewed it up. You came close to dying Akane, the only time you came closer was when I defeated Saffron./ Ranma told her. /The doc said that it was a close one. He said that if it been any farther to the left it would have hit an artery and you would have bleed to death in a matter of minutes./ About that time the doctor came in and took a loke at the charts.

"Well Mrs Saotome, you look to be doing better. You too Mr. Saotome. I see that you got some sleep. The doctor pointed out. Well I do have some news, both the good and the bad kind so I'll start with the bad. If thats okay with you? the doctor asked.

"Go ahead doctor, we're used to bad news." Akane said, there was still some pain in her voice.

"Well first off your going to be here for a while. As you husband told you your lung was defalted. Now we fixed that, but it will be a few days before your on your feet again. It will alos hirt to talk for awhile so don't talk all that often."

"And the good news doc?" Ranma asked.

"Well I have two bites of good news. First Akane, You should be out of here in about a week. The second piece of good news is that there will be a pair of parents here in about eight monthes." said the doctor. Ranma and Akane just looked at him him startled looks. He just loved it when gave good news to his patiants.

"Doc are you saying that Akane is...?" Ranma asked, he couldn't bring himself to say the last word.

"Yup, About three weeks along I should say." The doctor replied calmly, not knowing who he was talking to. He suddenly found himself being picked up and being held in the tightest hug of his life. The hug lasted about 1.2 seconds before he fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw the couple holding each other in a tight embrace. "Don't hug her too hard or you'll tear her stiches." He doctor commanded.

"I'm sorry doc. I won't. In fact I won't let anything happen her. I promise." Ranma said. He stood up as tall as he could. Looking as proud as he could.

Akane just layed there with outa sound. She was astounded. They had taken all the precautions. After awhile she came to accept the fact that she was going to be a mom. "I don't believe it. I'm going to a mother, and Ranma, your going to be a father." Akane said slowly.

"I know Akane, and I promise you this; I won't train him, or her, like pop trained me." Ranma promised her. "I think I can come up with some less intensive training meathods."

"You better. I don't want our kid to go through what you went through." said Akane. She was having a little more trouble talking.

"Okay, thats enough talking for now. Why don't you ge some rest. The more you rest the faster that you'll heal." Suggessted the doctor. "Mr. Saotome, I suggest that you tell your family. I think that they are waiting for you in the lobby."

"I will doc, thanks. I'll be right back Akane. I promise." Ranma said as he left the room.

The waiting room

When Ranma entered the waiting room he saw his entire family. The only one who was missing was Doctor Tofu. 'He must be helping with the wounded.' Thought Ranma as he stepped in. Almost at oncethe entire family jumped up and started asking him questions. He simply put his hand up and waited for them to quite down. When the they finnaly quited down Ranma begane to explain what the doctor had told them. He saved the best part for last. The doctor also told us one other thing.

/What is it son/ asked Soun, a fountian was getting ready to explode out of his eyes.

/Well, there is going to be one more addition to this family./ Ranma said with pride.

/Are you saying that I'm going to be a grandmother/ Nadoka asked with a happy look in her eyes. She was already thinking of ways to spoil her grandchild.

/Yes I am. Akane is pregant, about three weeks./ Ranma said with even more pride. Soun erupted in a torent of water works, glad that he was going to be a grandfather. Nabiki and Kasumi glomped Ranma. Genma swept Nadoka into a kiss to end all kisses. Suddenly Ryoga burst through the wall. He had the news from down the hall. The man who he was tied to so he wouldn't get lost being dragged behind him looking stunned.

/I heard from down the hall. Is it true/ He asked Ranma.

/Yes, its true. I'm going to be a father./ Ranma told him.

/Congragulatons./ Ryoga said as he shook Ranma'a hand and then pulled him into a hug push the two girls out of the way.

Rainbow HQ.

"I can't believe it. I just can't. Who would have the balls to attack us here?" Chavez asked in Clarkc office. The debreifing had taken several hours. Their fight in the armory had been the stuff of legands. They had fought off three waves of attacks. Third had been the most brutal. They had come at them with about 50 men. The last wave had been preceded with RPGs. Most of the walls where destroyed. Home and Dieter had gotten on the roof and laid down sniper fire. About 75 men had fallen to their skill with their weapons. They had also provided warning about when the terrorist where coming. Chavez remebered when they had been forced to the second floor. When the enemy entered the ground floor they launched a counter attack. Coming down the stairs while the troopers upstairs laid down a rain of fire. Oso had been the most effective with the SAW. He remebered the look of Oso with about fifteen belts strung togeather laying down a constint stream of accurate fire. He had stopped the second wave almost single handed.

Even though they had brought down the wrath of God down on their enemies, they had not walked away untouched. Oso, Homer, Dieter, and several others had been wounded when they drew fire away from the others. The good news was that they where going to make it.

"I know what you mean. I think that they wanted to get a blow in. Well they did and we're going to hunt them down. All of them.

Thats it for now folks. I intend to write more often now that I have the time. I should be able to slam out a chapter a week, but no promises. All my works will go on hold for a few monthes when I go into the service.

I'm glad that I have time to sit down and do something very relaxing. Yes sitting down, writting stories, and listing to music calms me down after a long, hard day.

Now I leave you with some parting advice.

Don't let anyone hold you back or tell you that you can't do anything. Not even yourself.

Keep your stick on the ice.


	8. Chapter 8

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Well folks I've got some news. I am currently rewriting the first few chapters to make them a little more readable and to correct some minor errors in grammer. I have Natalie-E-G to thank for inspiring me to rewrite those chapters. I will be releasing them as I release new chapters, so hopefully I will have this all done be the end of this month.

"" English

Japanese

/ French

Well, thats about it. I do hope to have more time to work on this, but now its time for those famous words following the normal disclaimer that I now that y'all have memorized so I am NOT going to yas it again.

On with the story

'Nature, she has givin so much of herself to us. Yet we always want more. Even though we tried to save her from the harm that others where causeing her, she took what I charished the most.' the man thought. He was alone in his house, the women he loved was dead. Killed by man and finished by nature. He could still remember how he felt that day when the helicopter left them there to die. He could still see the eyes of the man who had sentienced his love to death. He would pay with his own life and the lives of those around him. His life had changed the day hat she died, the day that the mountian lion had sunk its teeth into her neck, he changed when he killed the mountain lion with his bear hands to avange the one that he loved. She was dead by the time he had killed the cat. He buried he there, at the roots of a tall oak tree, asking nature the preserve her body for the rest of time. After that he was alone, the others had died before she had. They had set out to save nature, but in the end it was what killed them.

He had struck the first blow to the man that had killed her. He didn't now if any of them where dead, but if they wheren't, they would know that some one out there was out to get them, and if they didn't know that, the letter that he had sent the day of the attack would let them know.

Clarks office

Clark had read the letter several times. He couldn't belive it. It had come ten days after the attack. The man had survived the jungle and now he was out to get the ones he loved and the men that served under him. He pick up the letter to read it again.

Dear Mr. Clark.

I am sad to here about the attack on your men. They must have fought bravely to fight off an attack that size, about 450 terrorists is what I hear. They must have truly been pushed to the breaking point after that one. I know they fought men better trained then the ones that they slaughtered on the jungles. The men who where only trying to protect nature, but as I have found out trough the lesson that I was taught in those jungles, nature can take care of herself. As long as we don't interfear with her to much that is.

You are the reason that Carol is dead. She was bitten in the neck by a mountain lion which I killed with my hands. I still bear the scars from that fight. That fight which changed my life forever. It was there in the lions eyes that I saw what I must be in order to destroy those that I hunt. I am letting you know that I will kill you the same way that I killed that lion, with my bare hands, but before I do that I will take away from you those that you care for most. I will mke sure that you feel the pain that I felt when Carol died.

John Brightling

John Clark was not about the threats in the letter come true. He was going to do anything in his power to protect the men that he commanded, his daughter, wife, grandson, and son-in-law. Even though Chavez could protect his family, he still feared for them. His grandson had recently started preschool and was having fun. Someone was willing to take that fun away, and if that did happen, the wrath of Rainbow would come down on them like a tornado from hell.

Saotome house

Akane was watching her husband in the back yard. There was something bothereing him today.

"Ranma, something wrong?" akane asked when she saw her husband expresion. Something was wrong and she could see it his face. Their family had left the day before and now the house was quite once again.

"Just something bugging me thats all. Something is wrong, but I just can't tell what it is. Something tells me that I should know. Something is comeing Akane, something big." Ranma said as he went through a slow series of punches and kicks.

Thats all for today folks.

I know that its short but I thought that chapter should be short. If any of you recognize the person who wrote the letter, you get a treat.

Sorry about the Japanese, but right now this site is being really evil by deleting all my quation martks that I had for them. I will be useing regular marks until I can find a set that works. Sorry.

To Natalie-E-G: Thank you for give me the inspiration to rewrite the first chapters. I am working on improving my writing all the time as you can see fas my chapters progress. You can see that I have come along way in my writing. I have several teachers to thank for that.

To the others. Being able to write is a gift. I was one of the best writers in my class. I didn't start out that way, I started out as one of the worst. I loved to write, but there wasn't enough writing assignments to really bring out the talent the teachers said I had, so I started writing fanfiction to fill the gap. Over time my talent began to grow and I soon became one of the best writeres the teachers had ever seen. While the other students would write short stories that where a page long and hardly readable, mine would be about five pages long and would put every one else to shame. Yes I did get get points taken away for grammer, but the rest of it enough to grab the only A.


	9. Chapter 9

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

No reviews for my last chapter or the ones that I rewrote just for y'all, what is this world coming too? Well I guess that the only way to fix that is to write a better chapter. As I said before, I am also in the middle of a major rewrite.

Writing this one has been hard. I am trying to keep Ranma's ability toned down to what it really is and not make him some all powerfull martial artist. That is the one kind of fanfic tha I really hate you know. I just don't like the ones where Ranma is so powerfull that nothing can touch him. In this fanfic he will encounter a challeng that he might not be able to defeat. I will release who he is fighting when I get to that chapter.

In the mean time, it's time for those famous words:

On with the story.

Chapter 9

Leads

It had been two weeks since the attack. Those that had fallen had been buried and those that had lived carried on. They had lifted there drinks to them in rememberance and had sworn revenge against those that had been behind the attack. Every intellagence agency from the Mossad to the KGB to the CIA where involved in the hunt for those men. Field officers where out asking questions and listening for any information. Spy satellites where listening in on phone convesations and taking pictures of those suspected behind the attack.

The biggest clue that they had was the letter that John Clark had recived from a man everyone thought was dead. John Brightling was thought to have died in the rain forest after having his plot to kill of most of humanity to save the earth stopped. The FBI had been able to confirm that the hand writing was indeed his. Furthermore they got information that a man who looked like him had walked out of the jungle wearing the skin of a mountian lion and a knife on his hip. He had been bleeding from several places and didn't remember who he was. Another piece of information that arose was a report of over ten million dollers being stolen from Horizon Corparation using Brightlings old acces codes. The money had never been found. The man hunt was soon under way.

Houston Texas

John Weathers, AKA John Brightling, ran a medium sized import/export company. He had started it up with the money he had taken form the Horizon Corparation. It was running smothly and he was getting ready to had back into the medical industry. On his desk where the papers for Worthing Medical and Pharmacutical. He was starting it up for a young doctor who wanted to start up his own company making medical supplies. He wanted to find a way to make them cheaper, but not degrade the quality of the product. After helping the company get on its feet, he would back off and let the doctor run it.

He was doing this because he was once a young doctor setting out to try to change the world, and look where that got him.

CIA Headquarters

Mail, there was always mail. It was always coming in and it all had to be checked for dangerous materials. After passing through several tests It was then opened and then it was sorted into several different catagories, some of it went to Public Relations and some of it ended up before the director. Some mail was hand delivered, one of these was a thick envelope from the Vatican addresed to the acting directors, Mr and Mrs Foley. Mary Pat Foley was director of field operation and her husband was the head director. When she read through the letter that came with it she was astounded by what it said. With in half an hour the information that came in the package was on the desk of their best analyst. The analyst had what was considered a lucky desk, it was once used by the current President when he worked there.

The information had been gathered by a priest during confession. He was a part of the Vaticans intelligance agency. He reported what he had heard in confession one day and what he heard was enough for the Vatican to pass it on to the CIA. It was information about the attack on the SAS and Rainbow.

A ship captian come into confession one day to ask for forgiveness because he had helped transport some of the terrorists on his ship. He had been chartered to take them to the coast of England where they had been met by smaller boats that had taken the terrorists on shore. He thought that the men where trying to immigrate illeagly, a function he had help many people with over the years. He was able to tell them where he had pick them up. When news of the attack reached him he knew it was the men that he had carried and had wreastled with himself about what to do and had finnaly gone to confession.

Rainbow HQ.

"John, we've had a major break through in the case. I'm sending it over by speacial courier." Mary Pat told John Clark. When the Foley's had been going through training, Clark had been thier training officer. He had taught the greatest husband and wife team in the CIA everything they knew. She was passing along any information that she could so that the team could be ready to act in a moments noticed.

"Thanks MP. I'll make shur that it gets put to good use." Clark promised her.

Somewherein the middle east

A meeting was taking place out side a market. Several men had gotten togeather to decide what to do know. They had struck a major blow to their enemies and where looking for a way to exploit it. They wher preparing to wage a war. A new kind of war, a war with no rules using all they had avalible to use.

"So, we are agrees then. We will start operations in one weeks time. We might fail, but I believe that by stricking a lot of smaller blows, we will strike a larger blow then the last one.

TBC

Well folks I decided to keep this one short because I wanted to get this one out there. I am sorry for not posting another rewrite, I am currently working on it and the next chapter.

On another note: Please leave a review, y'all left me high and dry on my last chapter, and don't worry, All major characters will appear in the next chapter. It will be a funny one I promise. I might even have a blue dinosaur, I don't know.

On another note, I will soon be releasing a Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Evangelion cross called Full Metal Panic: EVA


	10. Chapter 10

A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey everybody, been a long time since I last updated. I needed to concentrate on a few other things like school and work. As you may notice, I have been writing of stories. I have been using the opportunity to improve how I write. I think that you'll notice with in this chapter.

As for my updates, I am now in college with, and have a lot more free time to write, thus all the other stories that have been written and will be continued. I must warn you though, I might start to update once a month, or try to anyway, but I wont always have one for this story. I'll try and get a chapter out for this every other month so please be patient. I have had to rework my story line since I forgot most of it and lost the parts that I did write down in a computer crash. There will be some major corrections coming out soon as I am doing some editing on the chapters that are already out.

On another note, I am adding several characters based on my reviewers. I know nothing about this person, but they left me one of the most informative reviews that I have ever gotten. Part of the name is made up.

Anyway, I don't own this.

On with the story.

Rainbow Six.

Chapter 10. Training and introductions.

It was like a roller coaster ride like no other. Screaming over the trees at over 100 miles per hour at a very low altitude made it seem like they where going over 200. The black hawk helicopter was responding to the commands given to it from it's pilot smoothly. Entering into a grace full turn, the helicopter banked at a very shallow angel. The target was getting closer now. The soldiers in the back where tense, those that said other wise where lying, and there was no room for lying in this arena. Three groups of twelve where being put through the ropes, proving that they had the training to be apart of the unit.

This group was different then the others as this was the only group with a woman. Her short brunette hair was tucked under her helmet with only the back peaking out from underneath, she claimed the it made her helmet ride better. Her soft features made her stand out among the men that she was seated amongst. She was short, she admitted, standing only 5'6". Some would say that she was over weight when they first saw her weight, but changed their opinion quickly when they saw her. She was lean, not bulky, with very little fat on, and the fat that was there was supposed to be there. Looking at her one would see a pair of delicate green eyes above a pair of rosy cheeks, with a small nose in the center. One would wonder what she was doing in a place like this wearing almost 30 pounds of gear and dressed to kill. Her name tag read Grant.

The helicopter was making it final approach now and had gain a little altitude to allow for the ropes. This would be a fast rope insertion, or so they thought. One thing that the crew chief had done was make sure that everyone was strapped in, the reason why was soon evident. The pilot pressed down lightly on the left rudder pedal, the results where instant.

Everyone in the back of the helicopter was flung to the sides of the helicopter as it entered into a spin with the crew chief shout for crash positions. They had just been thrown a curve ball. Gripping their seats, the group held on while the helicopter spiraled like it was out of control. It wasn't long before the ground started to get close. In an instant the pilot straitened out and landed, not at their intended landing sight, but about half a mile from it. Everybody in the back got out of the helicopter as fast as they could. Before they could get very far, the tree line erupted in fire. Wearing MILES gear, they started to fight back.

Seeing an opportunity, one of the troops jumped back into the helicopter and maned the machine gun that was mounted in the door. It wasn't long before a torrent of fire could be heard. The shooting soon stopped. Only two of the team had been 'killed' with their alarms going off. After a quick decision, the team started to move towards the target building. It may only be training, but they where going to pass this test. They where treating the test as they would a real life senario. It wasn't long before they got to the target. The target was a gray building with several guards around it. Grant quickly called together a team meeting and laid out a quick plan, it wasn't neat or anything, but it was something that they understood and could pull off, there would be two groups for the assault. One would lay down suppressing fire while the other ran up to the building and entered threw one of the doors. After securing part of the first floor, the rest of the team would follow. They had to move fast, time was against them.

After moving into position, the two groups got ready for their assault. The entry team didn't have to wait long for the support team to begin their fire. the support team was firing on another side of the building to try and draw the terrorist to thee other side of the building. The assault team where up and running toward the door. Not stopping to place explosives on the door, the man in the lead simply threw his weight against it. Falling to the ground he rolled out of the way as the rest of the team entered. Grant was the next into the building, moving past the man on the ground, she made sure that the room was secure before moving on. There was no time waste, they had to clear part of the first of the floor for the rest of the team before moving onto the second floor where the hostages were located. The rest of the team followed right behind her. Entering the next room she saw one of the 'terrorist' raising a gun at her, she was faster in the draw and put three simulated bullets threw his head. Moving on, she lead the team as they approached the side of the building that the four members of the support team were on. Waving them in, they quickly assaulted the stairs.

Once on the second floor, they rushed into the room where the 'hostages' were being held. Waiting for a second for the team to gather, four of the members gathered on the other side of the door. All of a sudden one of the larger team members, the one who had slammed into the door, kicked in the door. Once again Grant went in first, gun up and looking for targets. Seeing a group of people in the corner, she quickly scanned the rest of the room while moving farther in, checking for targets. Seeing none, she signaled four members to search the next room. Staying with the hostages, she continued to scan the room. Hearing a few more shots, she knew that they had this one in the bag, that was until she felt something hit her in the side, knocking her into the wall. Hearing several shouts and shouts, she hoped that the rest of the team had gotten the target. The only thing that she could do was lay there as her beeper had gone off telling her that she dead. It wasn't long before they heard the all clear.

"What the hell hit me," Grant asked as she got up off the floor.

"That would be me," One of the 'terrorists' said. He stood a little taller then her a spoke with an eastern accent, possibly Japanese. Pulling off the mask he wearing, she found her self looking into the deepest blue eyes that she had ever seen.

"What the hell did you hit me with, and how come I didn't see you when I searched the room?"

"That's because, you didn't search the whole room," the man said. He then pointed up toward the ceiling. "You have to learn to check everywhere. Sometimes you may run into a bad guy who can do things that will boggle your mind. As to what I hit you with, it was nothing but a kick." He then turned around and left the room.

"I can't believe it," the large soldier said as he entered the room. "They set it up so that we would fail."

"I know what you mean. The no win situation," Grant responded.

"Well, we got two days off, want to go get a beer after the debriefing?"

"Sure, David, why not." With that Grant and James left the room.

Office.

"Well, what do you think of the new people," Clark asked. "Who do you think should stay and who should go? Ranma, what do think on the way they moved?"

Ranma was sitting at one of the small desks in the room. "I think the Girl, Grant, and the big guy, Axelard. They both have the ability to think on their feet as well as move. From his file it says that when he was younger, Axelard took ballet, that has helped him a lot. As for Grant, she's got a natural grace about her, she knows what she can do. She hasn't reached her full potential yet, neither of them have, but they are close." Clack had come to take Ranma's word on things like this as gold. From the stories that he had heard and seen, there was no doubt as to his judgement.

"Okay, Chavez, your opinion on the group?"

"I would have to agree with Ranma on this one." Chavez responded. "The plan that Natalie came up with on the fly worked, even took us by surprise. We had no clue that they would have separated their forces like that. That big guy, James Axelard, lets just say that was an interesting way of knocking a door down with out explosives."

"So Natalie and Axelard, those are the final two?" Clark asked the gathered men. Those that where gathered where part of the final review board. Several team members had been picked out of a hat to help with the selection process. It was unorthodox, but Clark wanted part of the team to be in on the final decision. Everyone was in agreement on the final list. After the paperwork was finished, they all decided to head down to the pub for a drink.

Paris, a café.

It was late in the day when he meet his contact. He had wanted certain things to happen that where not happening. That despicable group of murderers parading around soldiers was still alive. They deserved everything that he could do to them. Seeing the man that he was supposed to meet at a table, he walked up to him and sat down. "Why isn't England burning like you promised?"

"It takes time to organize these things," The man replied. "You are a business man, you no nothing of caring out operations."

"Then tell me what I can do, teach me."

"I'm sorry, but I can not," the contact replied. "The less people that know what is going on, the more secure it is."

"Surly you can tell me something?"

"Just watch the news and keep your head down. That is the best advice I can offer you at this time," The contact replied as he got up from the table. "I have other things to take care of." With that, the man was left alone at the table with his thoughts.

Saotome House.

It late when Ranma got home. He was a little buzzed from drinking, but not enough to really effect him. Seeing that Akane was busy in the kitchen, he decided to take a shower and then relax in the tub. It wasn't like the furo back at the dojo, but it served it purpose. Hearing the call of dinner from down stairs, he dried off and went down stairs to eat.

"Long day to day," Akane asked as he entered the dining room.

"Long enough," Ranma replied. He couldn't tell her anything that was classified as much of rainbow was. Of course she knew what they did, as did all of the wives of the group. She never asked for any classified information, as her husband would never tell her anything like that. "Some of them have a lot of potential, two of them stand out the though. I take it your already have the room already planned out?" Once Akane had gotten out of the hospital, she had flung herself into the task of planning the babies room. She had gotten some help from her sisters and the Saotomes on what to do. Even though they had left the week before, she missed them.

"Mostly, I'm waiting to find out of it's a boy or girl first. And don't even start thinking about training trips."

"I wasn't," Ranma defended himself. "Besides, how am I going to get leave to take a trip like that?"

"You would, I know you," Akane replied. "Maybe some weekend trips later on, but nothing more then that."

"Okay, weekend trips only."

Classroom, a couple of days later.

It looked like a standard class room, which in fact it was, the difference was that this class was about dealing death. Today though, it was being used for a different purpose. Everybody that had been selected to try out for the Rainbow team was in the room. Today was the day that they had been waiting for, when they found out who had been chosen to be on the team. John Clark sat at the table at the head of the group. In his hand was a list of names, the names of those that had been chosen. Standing up, he walked over to the podium that stood off to the side. The room got very quite as he made the short journey.

"You folks have done a great job these past few days, and all of you should be proud of what you have done here. As you now there are only several slots that need to be filed. Let me tell you now that the competition for those slots has been tough. Many of you have smelled the smoke before, you have seen your friends killed. You have all had great teachers that forged you into what you are today, you have also had bad teachers that taught you how to endure. Those that have been chosen have proven themselves to be the best of the best. That does not take away form those that have not been chosen

"Some of you who have not been chosen here will go back to teach the next generation, others will go back to the front line. One of you may end up teaching the one to takes my position. The fact remains that we can not keep the best for ourselves, if we did, there would be nobody to be the teachers and mentors that we had in training. Those that you train will look up to you, they will learn from the experience that you learned the hard way.

"Those that have been chosen are starting on a path that very few have walked. You will be fighting terror when ever it strikes, your family will worry about you when ever you go out. These people are Natalie Grant, James Axelrad, Jerry Unipeg and Kenneth Smith. You will be given your assignments later. That is all for today, all of you have the rest of the day off, Dismissed." With that Clark walked off the stage and out of the room. He felt like he had to say something to those that had not been chosen. Heading back his office, he thought back to the men that had him. He also remembered the men that hadn't come out jungle.

Everyone else in the room decided that it was to early on the day to go to the pub, so a short farewell was had as those that had not been chosen left to go and pack. Those that stayed wished the other luck. Soon the only ones left in the room where the four. "So, what now," James asked.

"Well, I'm going to call my wife and tell her the news," Jerry replied.

"Sounds like a good Idea to me," Kenneth spoke up. The two where soon heading out of the room to make their calls.

"So are you going to call you husband," James asked Natalie

"I would, If he was still alive," Natalie responded.

"I'm sorry," James apologized. "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's okay, you didn't know," Natalie replied as she left the room. Soon James also left the room.

Later that day.

So far it had been a normal day for team 2. They were currently working on paper work. It seemed like a waste, but everybody had to do it. After that came even more weapons training. Homer and Dieter where once again on the long gun range and where competing against one another. It was the new people that where getting the work out. Natalie and James where being out though shoot or no shoot scenarios, and they weren't easy. One of the pop ups had a 14 year old boy holding an AK-47 pointing right at them. A split seconds hesitation would have their beeper going off. Neither had passed that one the first time, no one did. They both knew that their trade was one of death, but it took someone with a cold heart to kill a child. In this business you saw the people that you killed, you almost looked them right in the eyes when you did so. And that only made it worse.

Right before everybody went home for the day, The two had been introduced to the one of the team members secrets. Ranma's curse. Needless to say both where shocked at the transformation. It was obvious, but they just had trouble getting their minds around it.

TBC.

Okay folk, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I plan to have more out soon, but it may be a while as I have several other stories currently in production. So don't expect a monthly update.

On another note, you will notice that my writing has improved. I contribute this to my prereader and all my english teachers who took time to answer my questions after school.

I know that I promised a rewrite of the whole story, that is coming. It takes a while to rewrite a whole story, so please be patient.

Until next time,

Keep your stick in the ice.


End file.
